In recent years, 3D (three-dimensional) display technology has been rapidly developed. The 3D display technology can make screen three-dimensional and realistic, and the image is no longer limited to a plane of the display, so that viewers have immersive feeling. The 3D display technology includes two categories of glasses-type and naked eye-type, in which the naked eye-type 3D display technology does not need wearing glasses and is paid more attention to as compared with the glasses-type 3D display technology.
The naked eye type 3D display device includes a display screen superimposed with a grating, wherein the grating comprises alternately arranged dark grating cells and bright grating cells. Under the action of the grating, the left and right eyes of an observer can see different images, thereby forming a 3D display effect in the observer's brain.
At present, the grating of the naked eye type 3D display device usually utilizes a liquid crystal grating. The liquid crystal grating comprises upper and lower substrates and liquid crystal molecules encapsulated therebetween, wherein the upper substrate is provided with a strip electrode arranged at intervals and the lower electrode is provided with a plane electrode. For the liquid crystal grating with an initial state of white state, different voltages are applied to the strip electrode and the plane electrode respectively to facilitate the liquid crystal molecules below the strip electrode to deflect and to prevent the light from transmitting to form the dark grating cell; and the liquid crystal molecules corresponding to the gap between the strip electrodes remain the initial state, which allows all of the light pass through to form the bright grating cells.
However, due to the liquid crystal molecules deflect insufficiently and other reasons, the dark grating cells in the liquid crystal gratings tend to have certain brightness, resulting in that a contrast between the bright grating cell and dark grating unit is lower, and in turn resulting in that the displayed 3D screen has a larger crosstalk.